The Evil Birthday Surprise
by dani-rey97
Summary: Sonic, Silver, and Tails took Shadow to see the London Olympic games for his birthday and won't be back for three weeks. This gives Amy the perfect opportunity to plan the perfect surprise birthday party for Shadow with Dark and Shade, but what happens when a new evil rises and kidnaps Amy? Will Dark and Shade rescue her or will Shadow come home to a dead love?
1. Chapter 1

**Dani: The character in my story are in their teens and senior year. Before you read, I just want to remind everyone that I do not own the Sonic characters, Sega does.  
**

**Dark and Shade: What about us?**

**Dani: Oh, yeah. Dark and Shade do not belong to me or Saga. They were created by a good friend of mine, mT Shadow whose birthday is today. Happy Birthday, mT shadow! :)**

**Dark and Shade: Happy Birthday! :) This fanfic is dedicated to you!**

**Dani: Now, on with the story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Dark's**** P.O.V.**

_**Buzz!** **Buzz!**_ _Ugh! _I thought as my cell phone vibrated in my pocket of my jeans, _What now!_

I glanced over to Shade who was shaking her head."Just answer it already." she said, annoyed, "Whoever is calling us won't leave us alone until you call back. Who's calling anyway?"

I looked at my caller ID. "It's Amy."

"What does she want now. Tell her we are in the middle of something."

I pressed "call' on my phone and held it up to my ear. "Hey, Amy. Look we're kinda-"

**"WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU!" **Amy shouted. I immediately pulled the phone inches away from my ear but she was still yelling loud. I could tell Shade could even hear Amy yelling cuss words at us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Amy. Calm down. What are you-" I tried to say.

**"YOU GUYS WERE SUPPOSE TO BE AT MY HOUSE TWO AND HALF HOURS AGO! WHERE ARE YOU!"**

"We're at my house. You said to be at your house at 6:30." I tried to reason with her, but Amy interrupted me yet again cursing me in French. I turned towards Shade. "You had to teach her French didn't you?" Shade just stuck her tongue at me.

**"It...is...9:00 YOU IDIOT!"**

I could feel her rage taking over her body. I could already see her covered in red, hot flames of fury. "That's impossible." I told her, "It couldn't have gotten that late, could it?" I looked at my alarm clock near the computer on my desk. "Oh no," I groaned, "I'm so sorry, Amy. We're coming now." I hung up and hung my head in shame.

"Is it really that late?" Shade asked me, getting up from the bed.

"Yeah, we need to leave now."

"Can't it wait just a little longer?" Shade asked, seductively.

"Nope, sorry. I guess _Tom and Jerry_ will have to wait."

She huffed in exasperation. "Fine. But if we miss the latest episode, I'm blaming you.'

"Shade, these are all re-runs. We have the DVDs, we also recorded all of those, and I fear you might be addicted to those."

Shade just stuck out her tongue and went to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, _I thought as I ran towards Amy's house with Shade at my heels, _It's almost ten now! Man, Shade, takes long showers.__ Oh, Amy's going to kill us._

**Amy's** **P.O.V.**

**_I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!_**I thought. I already had my hammer out and ready. I specifically told them to come at six thirty but now it nine fifty-eight. I'll make sure that they won't ruin Shadow's birthday, and I'll let Shade get it too since it's also Dark's birthday too and we both planned to make the surprise party for both of them, even if we are tricking Dark into thinking it's for a welcoming home party. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. "Finally," I said as I stomped towards the door, "It's about time you-"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Shadow's little, pathetic girlfriend. How charming." sneered an evil, raspy voice that Amy hoped to never hear again.

Amy screamed in terror as two dark figures stalked towards her.

* * *

**Dark's** **P.O.V.**

When we finally reached Amy's house, I fell over in exhaustion. Shade crouched over me, worried. "Are you okay, Dark?" she asked.

"Just super," I replied. Suddenly, Shade gasped. "What is it-"

"Dark, look!" She whispered in horror. I looked up only to be met by a horrific site. Amy's house was in devastation. The windows were cracked and scattered all over the place,the yellow house steps broken and caved into the ground, the door was swung outside and hanging by its hinges, the pink walls of the house was graffitied all over saying **WE WARNED YOU SHADOW**, and the red roof was caved in.

"Oh no," I whispered.

"Amy!" Shade called out. There was no answer. Shade immediately bolted towards Amy's house. That's when I noticed a dark presence watching us and red dots blinking under the house steps.

"Shade, stop!" She didn't listen to me, so I ran after her.

Suddenly she yelled, "Dark, they got her!"

"what are you talking about?" I asked her when I reached her, "Whose got her?" Shade handed me a piece of paper and told me to read it.

_You thought that it was over didn't you? You thought that we wouldn't realize that you were on earth and having a swell life with your brother Dark, his girlfriend Shade, and your puny, pathetic, worse of an excuse girlfriend of yours. Well, we kidnapped her which wasn't stupid, pathetic brat almost knocked us senseless with that big hammer of hers. So, we silenced her with a shot in the leg and a bang on the head. She's not dead, but she will be if you don't surrender now. You'll regret what you did the Boss._

After I finished reading, I was already in stage two of my demon form. My bodies turned more muscular, and my hair turned jet black. I growled with rage. I was ready to bolt out the door and hunt whoever took Amy. Just then, Shade put her hand on my arm. "Calm down, Dark. Let's think about this. We don't even know who did this. They didn't even sign it. Whoever took Amy isn't someone who we can just go over and beat the crap out of. We need a plan. We need Shadow."

"NO!" I shouted. "That's just what they want. You read the note. Whoever took Amy, knows Shadow and want him destroyed, but the question is why? What did Shadow do?"

"That exactly why we need to contact him. We don't have to tell him that Amy's been kidnapped or any of that other stuff."

"Do you honestly think he'll open up and straight out spill all of his secrets. _I _even thought that we had no secrets because we were brothers, but now I can see that I was wrong."

"It's worth a shot, Dark. We need to rescue Amy." replied Shade.

As I looked into her honest, beautiful eyes, I calmed a little and retreated from my demon form. "Alright but let's get out of here first." We both got out of the house and a safe distance away when we both heard a rapid beeping sound. We both looked back just in time to see the house blow up into a thousand smithereens. Then we heard rustling of leaves and the dark presence I felt earlier was gone. 'That was a close one." I said as I took my phone out of my pocket, "Here, you can use it to call Shadow." Shade nodded and took my phone and dialed Shadow's number. As she talked to Shadow, trying to get information out of him without giving away anything that just happened, I sighed and looked around the area cautious. Just because the dark presence I felt earlier vanished, doesn't mean it won't come back.

_Oh, Shadow,_ I thought as I gazed at the dark, _night sky, what have you gotten yourself into?_

* * *

**Dani****:** **Well, that's all for now. I hope you liked it. And one...two...three...**

**Dark, Shade, and Dani: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, mT SHADOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark: Hey, we're back.**

**Shade: Finally.  
**

**Dani: Yeah, sorry everyone, for the long wait. My computer has been acting up, and the days it gets fixed, my dad comes in and play on my computer for 8 hours. I just got a new laptop and i finished getting it fixed up. So expect some updates.**

**Dark and Shade: You might have to wait until the weekends though for the updates since Dani started school again and is part of the band, getting ready for all of the performnces coming up.  
**

**Dani: Let me also mention again that the characters in my story are in their teens and senior year. Before you read, I just want to remind everyone that I do not own the Sonic characters, Sega does.  
**

**Dark and Shade: What about us?**

**Dani: Oh, yeah. Dark and Shade do not belong to me or Saga. They were created by a good friend of mine, mT Shadow. :)**

******Dark and Shade: We also wanted people who do not know about our creater, mT Shadow, which we thinks is kind of stupid since he is an awesome writer, to go and read his stories.**

* * *

**Dark's P.O.V.**

"Okay," commented Shade, coming back from the horrendously long phone call with Shadow, "Shadow might be a little suspicious, but after hours of prodding him, he did mention that he used to be best friends with another hedgehog who he hasn't seen in a while. Apparently, they both fought over something stupid and haven't spoken nor seen each other in ten years. I asked who it was or what was the arguement about but he just hanged up on me."

"Well, that's weird." I said, deep in thought. I have known Shadow for basically my entire life and the only hedgehog I remeber who gets into ridiculous fights with Shadow was Sonic but Sonic would never kidnap Amy. _Besides,_ I thought, _Sonic is in London with Shadow, but then ther was...no it's not possible. He died over four years ago._

"Yeah," replied Shade, sighing. "but we can't let Shadow get any more suspicious than he already is. I mean we can't ruin his birthday which means we are going to have to find out who is this person, who took Amy, and rescue her ourselves."

"Yeah," I replied, "but I surely hope we are not too late."

* * *

**Amy's** **P.O.V**

_What...where am I? _I thought looking frantically around me, taking in my wasn't much to take in since the only light that was illuminating in the dark, damp room was the light that was peeking through the cracked-opened door. I tried to move, but something was holding me back causing me to slam into a wall behind me. Suddely, I heard a ghostly chuckle from somewhere near me that sent chills going down my spine.

"Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you, Princess."

I gasped, trembling in horror. _Wait a minute. That...that voice. _"No, it...it can't be. Your not..." I gulpled, shrinking back in terror.

"Oh, but I am, Princess." snarled the evil, familiar voice. "Remember, I always get what I want. Welcome to your new home, and this time, I am going to make sure that no one, not even that pathetic escuse of a hedgehog, Shadow, is going to steal you away from me and get in my way.

The last thing i heard before I succumbed to darkness was the soung of his ghostly, evil laughter.

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

_Something tells me that Shade didn't just called to see how I was doing and to ask me about my personal life. What is she up to? _"Come on, Shadow," yelled Sonic, once again tearing me away from my thoughts, "You don't want to be late for the 400 meter dash do you?" I sighed and just got up and followed him and Knuckles to the stadium. _Well, whatever she's up to, I hope she doesn't do something stupid. _

* * *

**Dani: Anyway, that's it. Sorry it was short and it took so long to update. i promise to get this and my other stories updated as soon as possible.**

**Dark and Shade: ****Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dani:Hey my peeps! Sorry for not updating forever but My laptop was in the shop and my parents gave me songwriting proects to do and it has really taken a toll on my time.**

**Shade:Not to mention that she got a new pesky bird that won't shut up at night!**

**Dani:Hey!**

**Dark: Anyway, here it is! Chapter 3 of the Evil Birthday Surprise!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

"Wise and shine, Princess!" yelled out the darkly, gruffy voice as he slammed the door open, "Breakfast is ready!" I groaned as I hear the sound of metal hitting concrete and the screeching of it sliding across the dark, damp room until it hit my foot. "Eat up! We have a long day ahead of us, starting with sending a little message to our old dear friend, Shadow! This time no mistakes will be made. I _will_ make sure that he won't escape."

As I heard the door slam shut, I bowed my head and sobbed. _Why me? Oh why do I get myself into these situations. Now Shadow could possibly die because of me. Oh Shade, Dark, where are you?! _

* * *

**Dark's P.O.V.**

_Where are you, Amy! Oh god, Shadow is gonna kill us!_

"Chill, Dark!" yelled Shade in exasperation, "Amy is gonna be okay...and Shadow is _**NOT**_ gonna kill us! He's not gonna find out unless we don't come up with a plan to save Amy. Now, think. Do you have anyidea who did this or any ideas of any kind."

I just stared at her before sighing. "I...I think I know who did this."

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V.**

I had this feeling. THis very bad feeling that told me that I was founded out. I sensed a familiar presence I my head, and I hear a voice suddenly appear in my mind. _I know it's you, and trust me. When I find out where you're hiding, I swear on my life I will slaughter you right there and there like I should have done four years ago._

I gasped as I recognized the voice immediately before smirking ever so slighty. Well,well, well. Looks like Shadow finally knows. Time for stage two.

"Get the girl. Its time to have some fun." I said to my two guards near my door. I laughed as I heard Amy scream in terror.

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

I knew Dark and Shade were up to something. I swear to god that when I get my hands on them both, they will regret letting Amy get kidnapped. As for_ him_, I will make sure he doesn't see the light of day again. I will _**not** _let him take everything from me. I will finish this once and for all. He already helped take Maria from me. I will not lose another.


End file.
